Memories
by FraphneAddict
Summary: After Daphne dies from a terrible accident, Fred tries to cope without her, but it's not the easiest thing to do when you love someone so much.  Not pleased with this story, or any of my stories for that matter, but maybe you will enjoy it, that's why it's up here.
1. My Choice

**Memories  
>Chapter 1: My Choice<strong>

I couldn't believe that at the age of twenty-five, Daphne Blake, my beautiful girlfriend, was going to die. She had just finished her shift and was driving away, out of nowhere, a car crashed into her. The doctors said the car was hit pretty hard and that she was greatly harmed. There was a lot of internal bleeding, plus her right rib cage shattered. Apparently, they couldn't fix the bleeding because they feared it would make things worse. They said she would for sure die in the next couple of hours, so they put her on life support.

"Freddie," she whispered to me. I was surprised that she had woken up, and I quickly placed the scrapbook of the gang, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Doo, me (Fred Jones) and _Daphne Blake. _I was trying to recall old memories of us, specifically of Daphne, before she died. I guess in the end you start thinking about the beginning. I quickly walked over to her bed and gripped her hand.  
>"Yeah baby?" I whispered to her. My other hand rose and began stroking her beautiful, orange hair.<br>"What happened?" She questioned, her face scrunching up slightly in either pain or confusion, I couldn't tell.

"A car hit your car when you were leaving work," I said slowly, and as I said it, I finally realized that _my Daphne _was in this hospital, dying, because someone ran into her. _'I'll find the bastard that did this to her,' _I thought to myself.  
>"Did anything bad happen? Is the rest of the gang here?" She asked, looking around the room.<br>"No, they aren't here; I called them a few minutes ago so they should be here soon." I couldn't tell her that she was going to die, it'd be too hard to tell her and for me to admit it out loud; it's already broken my heart to think about it.

"Is everything okay with me though?" This was it, I had to tell her. I took a shaky breath and said, "When you were hit by the car, it shattered your right rib cage and caused a lot of internal bleeding. You were dying so they put you on life support but… they don't know if you'll be able to hold on." My voice was unsteady throughout my explanation and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.  
>"I-I'm dying?" She asked, I could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke and the tears finally began to plunge down my face. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to hers.<p>

"I love you, Daphne. I hope you'll always know that," I whispered. I wonder if I should give it to her now, just because it would mean _so much_ to her before she died. My hand that was stroking her hair now reached into my pocket and gripped the diamond engagement ring that I bought this morning. I pulled away and looked into my Angel's ocean-blue eyes and knew that I had to tell her now before it was too late.

"Daphne," I asked as I hid the ring from view inside my pocket.  
>"I love you, and if you don't make it through this, I'll remember you forever and love you forever. I love you more than you can imagine; more than even I can comprehend. You always used to say that you wanted to be married, so I'm going to help make that happen. You may not be able to have the wedding, but…Daphne Ann Blake?" I asked, pulling the ring out of my pocket. "I love you so much and I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" I gave her a small smile; the tears flowing gently out of my eyes and cascading down my cheeks.<p>

Her eyes began to water and one stray tear escaped the confines of her eye and ran down her cheek slowly. My hand reached up and gently caressed her cheek, my thumb brushing away the tear and she finally answered my question.  
>"Of course I'll marry you, Freddie!" Instantly, like a flash of lightning, our lips met and we kissed passionately. I very well knew that this could be the last time I'd ever get to kiss her, and my heart screamed out in pain. Once we pulled apart, she looked into my eyes and began running her hand through my hair, making me sigh contently and close my eyes.<br>"I love you too, Freddie, and I'll miss you so much." Just as I opened my eyes to look back at her, I saw her eyes slowly closing as she fell asleep.

"The internal bleeding has gotten worse; shards from the ribs have reached the lungs and could travel to the heart. Some of the pieces have pierced the lungs and would make it painful to breath. If she wakes up, she will be suffering from immense pain. The best option, in my opinion, would be to let her go, to shut off the life support."  
>I stared at the ground from the chair I sat in, every word piercing my heart and stabbing at my brain, disconnecting everything from my body but still allowing me to feel the pain.<br>"I'll let you decide," the doctor finished and turned towards the doors.  
>"Ya know, I've seen a lot of couples come through here throughout my past fifteen years of working here. They've freaked out about the health and state of their partner; I could see the love they had for each other, but I've <em>never<em> seen the kind of love that you two have for each other, _ever. _I really mean that," he said. I finally looked up from the ground at him and he gave me a small smile before turning around and leaving.

I didn't want Daphne to wake up and suffer, but I couldn't just turn off the life support. That would technically mean I was killing her. And I guess the doctor wants _me _to do it?  
>I probably sat there for about ten minutes wondering what to do when all of a sudden Daphne's breathing grew raspy and I heard a squeal of pain. I looked over to Daphne as she wiggled around on the bed. '<em>Too late for no suffering,'<em> I thought, and I ran over to her. "Daph, Daphne, baby what's wrong?"I asked her. I saw the pain in her eyes and all over her features and she grabbed my hand and continued with her unusual breathing.

"My ribs are killing me and it hurts _so much _to breathe!" She sobbed and began crying and thrashing in pain. I already couldn't stand this, she was really suffering, and it killed me to see it. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips and said, "I love you. I'm sorry Daphne, I'm so, so sorry. I love you, and I'll miss you." I leaned over and turned the life support system off. Daphne's thrashing died down and her heart beat on the heart monitor began to slow down.  
>"Freddie, I-I love y-"<br>Before she could finish, her grip on my hand weakened, and her head went slack.

The tears flowed like waterfalls out of my eyes as I sobbed uncontrollably into Daphne's chest. I ran my hand across her beautiful face and wished more than anything, that she'd come back. The doors behind me opened…

**Okay, I know that this is really sad and probably not something you want to read, but just wait! I have five more chapters after this and they'll be good! The more people that review, the faster I upload more chapters. I promise that this story will have a lot of romance in it, so don't worry. And, this story is meant to be a short story, so each chapter will be kinda short, but long enough to please you guys, I hope. Please review! Oh, and a little BTW for all you Fraphne Addicts out there: on July 12, 2011 in the United States, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode 24 will come on. This episode is very important because Fred will ask Daphne to marry him, she'll say yes, and for the first time in all of Fraphne Animated history, they'll kiss! :D (If you want to see that NOW, then go to Google, type in 'Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode 24' and a website called Cartoons Online should be the very first thing. You can watch the whole episode there for free. Actually, you could watch any of the Mystery Incorporated episodes for free on there. So have fun! I'm waiting until it comes on TV, just because I think I'm going to try and wait.)  
>I don't own Scooby-Doo or any of the characters.<br>Thanks you guys,  
>FraphneAddict<strong>


	2. The Suprise

**Memories  
>Chapter 2: The Surprise <strong>

_**The doors behind me opened….**_

"Fred, how is she?" Velma asked. '_Too bad they got here now.'  
><em>"She's- she's dead!" I sobbed as Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby rushed over to me and tried to comfort me. I felt them try to pull me off of Daphne, but I didn't want to move, I wanted to hold her in my arms, stroke her beautiful face and hair, just be with her, even though she's gone.  
>"Like sorry man, we know you really love her; it's going to suck for all of us," Shaggy said.<br>"Not helping, Shaggy," Velma whispered through gritted teeth.

"Of course I love her. I love her more than anything, she's my everything and now she's gone," I said and put my face in my hands.  
>"I'm so going to kill the bastard that did this to her," I said to them with rage in my voice.<br>"Fred, we don't even know who it is yet, and we don't even know if it was on purpose or if it was an accident," Velma pointed out.

At that moment the doctor came in.  
>"So you decided to it? I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Jones. I understand what you're going through, my wife died last year, it still hurts to talk and think about it."<br>"You have _no idea _what I'm going through right now. Our love was so strong, it almost seemed impossible. You could never compare to it, no one could," I said with venom in my voice as I glared at him.  
>"Fred!" Velma said. She turned to the doctor and said," I'm so sorry about your wife. Thank you for everything you've done for Fred and Daphne. Especially for putting up with all of this; I'm sorry that Fred's not really in the mood right now…"<p>

"Well, I think he can be let off the hook for this, his girlfriend just died." The doctor said, giving Velma a small smile.  
>"Fiancée," I corrected.<br>"What?" Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby chorused.  
>"I asked Daphne to marry me before she…" They understood what I meant and didn't allow me to say anymore, afraid my heart would break at the mention.<br>"Oh Fred! That's great, I bet that made Daphne so happy!" Velma exclaimed.  
>"It did. It made her <em>so<em> happy," I said, smiling at the memory. Velma came over and hugged, and then followed Shaggy, and then Scooby. We all cried over Daphne when suddenly another doctor came in the room. 

"Dr. Hastings, Mr. Jones, I need to speak with both of you," he said and left the room. I frowned and released my embrace on Shaggy and Scooby and followed 'Dr. Hastings' out of the room.  
>"What's up Dr. Brown?" Dr. Hastings asked once the doors closed.<br>"There is a man in the room at the end of the hall. We've tried to reach relatives but his wife died a long time ago. We tried to contact his son but we couldn't get a hold of him because he was in this very hospital doing some other things with another patient."  
>"What are you talking about?" I asked.<br>"The man I'm talking about is the man that crashed into Daphne Blake's car a few hours ago. He received some minor injuries and will be out of the hospital tomorrow.  
>"Who is it?" I asked. I was ready to kill this guy.<br>"Mayor Jones, your father," Dr. Brown said.

_**Flashback:  
><strong>_ "Goodnight guys," Velma and Shaggy called as they went to their room. Scooby tried to follow them but Shaggy stopped him.  
>"Sorry buddy, but you shouldn't be in here for this," Shaggy smiled at Velma and she giggled before they closed the door.<br>"Ran I go with you guys?" Scooby asked Daphne and I as we climbed the stairs to our room. After we graduated from Crystal Cove High School, we bought a nice house that we could all share and we made Mystery Solving our daily job.  
>"Sorry, Scooby," I said. "But Daph and I are going to be busy too," I said smirking.<br>"Rooooooohhhhh! Rou guys are so gross!" Scooby cried, running away.

Once we were in the confines of our room, I pulled off my shirt so that I was just in my baby-blue, plaid pajama pants. Daphne was wearing a purple tank-top and purple, plaid short-shorts. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me down onto the bed. I laughed and pulled the cool covers over my body. Daphne giggled, climbed in beside me, and pulled the covers over her as well. I wrapped my arms around her slender body and pulled her into my chest, making both of us sigh contently. I leaned down and planted a long, but gentle, kiss on her forehead.  
>"I love you with all of my heart, Daphne," I whispered to her.<br>"I know…I love you too, Freddie," she whispered, and we snuggled into each other until we fell asleep.  
><em><strong>End Flashback<strong>_

I turned over in my bed and gazed at the spot where Daphne used to sleep. I couldn't believe she died, it all seemed unreal to me. I missed her so much, my heart was throbbing continuously and I just wanted to feel Daphne's arms wrapped around me, comforting me, like I usually would be doing for her. But she wasn't here to do it, no one was. I picked up the ring that I had taken back from Daphne's hand when I left the hospital from the pillow and held it, remembering when she was with me, not in pain.

I gently pressed my lips to the ring and whispered, "I love you Daphne Ann Blake," and placed it back on the pillow. I rolled back over and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. The Visitor

**Memories  
>Chapter 3: The Visitor<strong>

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**_

I felt something cold, but at the same time warm, touch my cheek and awake me from my sleep. The touch comforted me, it calmed my soul and heart, and for the first time since I was at the hospital, I didn't feel any pain at all. I looked up and saw someone standing before me, I couldn't tell who they were, but then a hand reached out and turned on the lamp by the bed. I could see everything now. _Daphne, _my beautiful fiancé, stood in front of me.

"Hey Freddie," she said. I stood up and threw my arms around her body, pulling her into my chest. She let out a small, girlish giggle, and then stepped backwards, placing a hand on my bare chest. The other hand trailed across my abs and then came to rest by her other hand on my chest.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<strong>_

"I thought you died, I turned off the life support because you were in pain…"  
>"I did die, but I was allowed to come back here for a little while and see you." She replied, smiling at me.<br>"Where'd you go?" I asked. I wasn't ready for the next answer that she gave me.  
>"Heaven," she said simply, as if it were a place someone could go to any day. My mouth fell open as I looked at her in shock. She took her hand off of my chest and gently pushed my lower jaw up so that my mouth closed. She began caressing my cheek with her thumb and out lips met instantly.<p>

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>**_ _**And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<strong>_

I felt like my heart was going to shatter into a million pieces; after everything that happend in the hospital, and then Daphne coming back and slowly rebuilding my heart each minute, it was being destroyed by the overload of love. But I knew everything would be okay, and that my heart would somehow heal itself as long as Daphne was here with me.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<strong>_

I picked her up in my arms and lay down backwards on the bed, Daphne on top of me. I ran my nose across her neck, making Daphne giggle. I smiled and pressed my lips onto the crook of her neck. I tailed kisses down her throat until I reached her chest.  
>"Mmmmm, I missed you," I whispered, and placed my lips back onto her chest.<br>"I've really missed you too, Freddie," she whispered, waiting till I pulled away so she could kiss my lips.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<strong>_

I just laid there. Laid there with Daphne in my arms; I gently massaged her back with my hand while she curled up into my chest.  
>"I have to go soon," she whispered, making my heart fill up with pain.<br>"Why? Can't you just stay here with me forever?" I asked. I could feel tears come to my eyes, but they wouldn't come out. I kind of wanted them to so that it might help Daphne's decision to stay or to go.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<strong>_

"I'm only allowed to be here for a little, and now it's time for me to leave. I'm sorry; I wish I could stay longer but…"  
>Can you come back soon? Please?"<br>"I was only allowed to come back this one time, from now on, I can never come back to see you. I'm so sorry Freddie. I wish I could just stay with you, or at least come back every day to see you. I'll miss you, and I know that you'll miss me too."  
>I felt one stray tear escape from my eye and roll slowly down my cheek. Daphne noticed it and gently pressed her lips to it.<br>" Freddie, you should get some sleep." She whispered, and as soon as she said that, I felt my eyes trying to close as I grew increasingly tired.  
><em><strong>I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone<br>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**_

"I love you, Daph," I whispered to her, trying to smile.  
>"I love you to Freddie," she said, and the last thing I felt before darkness pulled me under, was her soft lips pressing onto mine.<p>

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me, me, me<strong>_

As soon as I woke up, I remembered what had happened last night; was it a dream or did that _really _happen?  
>"Daphne?" I said quietly, hoping she would answer, but no one did. I sighed sadly, <em>it was just a<em> _dream. _I went over to the open window by my bed and looked out at the October day, with orange and golden leaves covering the trees, and a cool, gentle breeze flowing in the air. Something on the window caught my eye; there was a large, fogged up area on the window. I looked over it for a few more seconds, wondering why it would be fogged up if no one was on the outside of the window, breathing on it. Then a heart started to slowly form, and then words. They read, _I luv u Freddie. _

I gasped and frantically stepped backwards, falling on the floor in the process. _Did Daphne do this? Maybe last night wasn't a dream. Maybe she really did come and see me. _I thought to myself. I stared at the heart on the window until it finally faded away and nothing was there. My thoughts went to Daphne and the amazing moments we shared on the day before she died. My thoughts, though, were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Shaggy and Velma decided to move out of the Mystery Inc. house a couple of weeks ago, due to them getting married, and so they took Scooby with them, leaving the whole house to me and Daphne. But, now I lived here alone.

I opened the door and, to my surprise, my father stood in the doorway. Anger filled my body and my heart as I looked at the man who killed Daphne. My father.  
>"Fred, my boy, I just got out of the hospital, and I thought I'd come and see you. We need to start attracting more people to come to Crystal Cove and…" I never let him finish. I gipped his jacket and pulled him inside of my house, and punched him in the nose. The blow made him stagger backwards into the now closed door, gripping his nose as blood poured out of it.<br>"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at him.  
>"Why?" He asked. "Fred, what the <em>hell <em>is wrong with you?" I could feel pure rage rise inside me and I bet my face turned blood red.  
>"You killed Daphne, you stupid ass!" I put my hand on his shoulder to hold him in place, and I began to repeatedly punch him in the gut.<br>"What? I didn't kill Daphne? Why would I do that? He yelled at me while gasping from my punching. I punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground and began to kick. Before I knew it, the cops were pulling me off of him and dragging me out of the door. Before they shoved me into the cop car I saw my dad being rushed out to an ambulance. I looked down to what was still in my hand… it was my father's broken glasses covered in blood.

**Sorry that this chapter has a lot of violence and language, I think it's kind of acceptable since Fred's dad technically killed Daphne. Anyways, I would like to thank my reviewers, HarrietB, DiamondLiv, Mystery machine, and Holliex3. Thanks you guys for reviewing. And Mystery machine, I'm sorry, I already have my whole story planned out, she'll be dead but this WILL still have romance in it. The other stories I'm writing, she will be alive, and Fred will be too. Again thank you guys for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Also, I should probably mention the song: I was listening to this one day and I thought it worked beautifully with the scene in here, so I added it in.  
>I don't own My Immortal, Evanescence, or Scooby-Doo.<br>Please review.  
>{My Immortal by Evanescence}<br>-FraphneAddict**


	4. Bail

**Memories  
>Chapter 4: Bail<strong>

**This chapter has all of the sexual content in it. ;) In case anyone was wondering, Daphne ****did**** visit Fred in the last chapter; it wasn't a dream at all. Thank you SO much for all of the lovely reviews! You guys rock! Please review this chapter. (This story has two more chapters left, not including this one.)**

"Do you know why you're here?" A police officer asked me from outside of my cell. I lifted my head up and looked at him.  
>"Because I <em>attacked <em>my dad for _killing_ my fiancée," I said through gritted teeth.  
>"Well that's the thing, when your father was released from the hospital the doctors just told him that the person inside the car he accidently hit died from internal bleeding and shattering of the right side rib cage. He felt bad about that, and I guess he just somehow ending up going to see you. He had <em>no<em> idea that he hit Daphne Blake's car and that she was the one who died. He was extremely confused when you started to beat him up and kept saying that he killed Daphne." I stared down at the ground; I couldn't believe that all this is happening to me. I just wish Daphne was here.  
>"Can I see him?" I asked, looking at the cop once more. I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't figure out from where. Then it hit me.<p>

_ "Sheriff Stone?"_ I asked in wonder. I remember him as the sheriff of Crystal Cove from almost eight years ago when Mystery Inc. would solve mysteries. After working with my dad to make this town a large tourist attraction, they became really good friends.  
>"No, Fred, I'm just a regular cop now. So you and Daphne were engaged, huh?" I shook my head yes slightly, feeling my heart ache in pain.<br>"I never thought that would happen. You were always so caught up in this those ridiculous traps that you didn't even pay attention to her. That girl truly loved you; we could all clearly see that." He assured me. I felt tears began to slowly come out of my eyes, and then they started to pour out like a waterfall, and I started to sob quietly.  
>"I'm sorry for your loss, Fred. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby are on their way to bail you out. Stay out of trouble okay?" He asked, and then walked away.<p>

"Fred, what the_ hell_ were you thinking?" Velma screeched and she came over to my cell, followed by Shaggy, Scooby, and a police officer.  
>"Okay son, you're free," the police officer said, and walked away.<br>"Like seriously Fred, this isn't like you at all!" Shaggy added in.  
>"Reah," said Scooby. I got up off of the floor and walked out of the cell.<br>"He killed Daphne," I said simply wiping away my tears while walking away. I walked out of the police station into the warm sun and headed off in the direction of home.  
>"Um, Fred, it's a twenty minute drive to your place, so we'll give you a ride. Maybe we can talk about some things…"<br>"Velma, are you sure we should tell him?" Shaggy whispered in a low voice, thinking I couldn't hear them, but I could. Velma nodded her head slightly and made Shaggy and Scooby climb into the back row, letting me have the passenger seat. Velma steered the car out of the parking lot and drove off to my house.  
>"There's something you should know. Daphne told me a couple of nights before the accident that… that she's pregnant." My eyes went wide and I felt my heart break in half. <em>I lost Daphne<em> and_ my child?  
><em>"Why didn't she tell me," I asked In a shaky voice, feeling pain, sadness, and anger feel my heart and soul.  
>"I told her that she needed to tell you, and she finally agreed. She texted me yesterday morning, the day of the accident, and told me that when she got home from work, she was going to tell you. Fred I'm so sorry, I just thought you should probably know." Velma said. I wondered why Daphne didn't tell me when she first woke up in the hospital, or when she visited me that one night. She probably just didn't want to break my heart any more than it already was; too late for that.<p>

_**Flashback:  
><strong>_ I smiled as Daphne trailed soft, gentle kisses down my neck, across my chest, and down my stomach. She was kneeling over me with her legs beside mine. I stroked her beautiful orange hair with my hand and lifted her face up with my other hand. We stared into each other's eyes and then kissed passionately, our lips making a little popping sound as each kiss ended. She ran her hand slowly through my thick, blonde hair as she laid her petite, almost weightless, body on top of mine. She rested her cheek on my forehead, giving me prefect access to her neck; I trailed gentle kisses down her neck and back up to her sensitive spot behind her ear, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"I love you, Daphne," I said between each kiss that I planted onto her soft neck. She pulled away and gave me a loving smile that filled my heart up with happiness.  
>"I love you, too," she whispered, pressing her forehead onto mine and sighing contently. I reached down to her purple shorts and gently slipped them off down to her ankles. She kicked her shorts off while I began to lift her tank-top off of her, revealing her chest and have exposed breasts. She looked down at her bra and reached behind her to unhook it, tossing it to the side when it was off of her body. Since I was already shirtless, Daphne reached down to help me pull off my plaid pajama pants. Being too difficult for her, I slid her off of my body and took the pajama pants and my boxers off in one quick movement. By this time, Daphne had already removed her underwear and was beginning to climb back onto my body<p>

"Are you sure about this, Daphne?" I asked her. If she said yes, this would be our very first time having sex ever and with each other. She smiled at me and shook her head yes, signaling me to begin, which I did.  
><em><strong>End Flashback<strong>_

I remember that night clearly, as if it was yesterday, even though it was weeks ago. I smiled at the amazing memory and looked at the window as Velma pulled up into my driveway.  
>"If you need <em>anything, <em>call me or Shaggy, okay? And Fred, we need to get together tonight or tomorrow and plan Daphne's funeral." Velma said, and she pulled out of the driveway and drove off, leaving me to finally burst into tears.


	5. The Funeral

**Memories  
>Chapter 5: The Funeral <strong>

There were probably about 200 people at Daphne's funeral; all family members, friends, teachers, people from her church, work, Shaggy's family, Velma's family, and my family. Everyone was wearing black, and everyone was crying. But I wasn't, I didn't cry at all throughout the whole funeral. The sobs from people were uncontrollable when Velma went up and said a few words about Daphne. Even Velma couldn't help but cry while she gave her speech.

**"Daphne Ann Blake passed away last week on October 5, 2011 at the age of 25. Daphne was my friend, she was my best friend. We have been friends since elementary school. Right now, I'm not sure how I am supposed to keep going without my dearest friend, Daphne. I'm not sure how any of us will make it through this without her." **Velma continued, looking directly at me as she said that.  
><strong>"You see, even though we each had our own families and careers, we still did so many things together, like going shopping, which was Daphne's favorite thing. In so many ways Daphne and I were more like sisters than friends. Somewhere along the line, the holidays became something we did together. One year Daphne would do Thanksgiving Dinner and I would do Christmas. The next, we'd alter it. And so it has been for so long now I don't know what I am going to do this year at Christmas.<strong>

**I'm not sure if I can step foot in a Starbucks either. Every week Daphne and I would meet at Starbucks for our morning cup of coffee before we went off to work. That is where we talked about our boyfriends and our jobs. Daphne and I were very fortunate to have the guys we had. I had my amazing boyfriend, now husband, Shaggy Rogers. And Daphne had her boyfriend, now fiancé, Fred Jones. We loved them and they truly loved us in return. Fred still loves Daphne with all of his heart, and we all know that she loves him too. I know that Daphne's passing is hard on her fiancé, Fred, and we want him to know that she loved you. I think all the way back to high school when Daphne and I would spend all of lunch fantasizing over our boyfriends. And Daphne always said that Fred was the one. She used to tell me that he was her soul-mate. Waiting for her Mr. Right was not a problem and I used to tease her, telling her that she was just too much of a romantic.**

**But Daphne remained true to her romantic notions as I called them." **Velma said smiling.** "She was, of course, my maid of honor. Still waiting for her and Fred's wedding; she still was so remarkably beautiful walking down that aisle behind me when I was getting married to Shaggy. And then one day, Fred calls me and tells me that she only has a few more hours to live. I never thought that my best friend would be gone forever at the age of 25. I remember having sleepovers during high school and I would listen to Daphne for two hours that night talk about Fred, her boyfriend who she loved more than anything… she was smitten. Fred, Daphne loved you as thoroughly that day as she loved you until the day she died. I already miss her more than I have ever missed anyone. I know that she is safe from harm and I know that she is not afraid. She loved us all and we all loved her. She loved you, Fred, more than anything; whenever you see a couple out in public, think that their love will never be as strong as Fred and Daphne's love was. We miss you Daphne, and we all love you."**

At the end of Velma's speech, Daphne's mom went insane, running over to the open-casket and trying to grab Daphne from it. Thankfully, her husband, Barty Blake, pulled her away from the casket before anything could happen and led her out of the room. Everyone's crying seemed to intensify after that and then there was the slideshow of pictures which seemed to calm everyone down and make them smile or laugh at memories. After the slideshow was the body viewing, which almost every single person in the room decided to do. I was the last person in line to see Daphne, and once I got up to her, I gasped. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I gazed at my angel, _Daphne. _Her eyes were closed and her hands were resting on her stomach. She was wearing a silky, purple dress, with her signature purple headband. I couldn't see the rest of her body from the waist down because the other half of the casket was closed. I leaned down and planted a gentle kiss to her lips. I pressed my forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you Daphne Ann Blake."

Once everything at the funeral home was over, everyone got ready to head to the cemetery to bury Daphne. I walked over to the main door that led to the parking lot, but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Daphne's parents standing in front of me.  
>"Look, Fred, we're sorry if we've been rude to you in the past, and we want to thank you for being there for our little girl. We loved her so much and we <em>know <em>that you love her even more than us," Barty Blake said to me. He unwrapped his arm from around his wife and hugged me.  
>"So, you proposed to my little girl? I guess that almost makes you my son-in-law." He said smiling.<br>"Yes sir," I said.  
>"Have a great life Fred, we'll see you around soon," he said and walked away, expecting Mrs. Blake to follow, but she didn't.<p>

"I also want to thank you for being there for Daphne, it means a lot to me… and to Daphne," she said and walked away. I sighed and walked outside to my car like everyone else was, and, instead of waiting to get into the "funeral car line," I drove off myself to the cemetery. When I was about halfway there, my heart gave up and began to burn in agonizing pain. I pulled the car over into a deserted parking lot and let my head fall into the steering wheel, my tears falling from my eyes rapidly. I sobbed for about ten minutes and then finally gathered up enough strength to drive the rest of the way to the cemetery. Something in my heart told me that I was doing something wrong, that I was forgetting something, but I ignored it and pulled into the cemetery, climbing out of the car and slowly walking over to the spot where Daphne would be buried, forever.

"Hey, Fred, are you okay?" I looked over to see Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby sitting in three of the four fancy chairs that were set up around a large hole in the ground.  
>"I'm fine," I said roughly, and sat down next to Velma in the last available chair. "Why are there only four chairs? Where is the Blake family going to sit?" I asked looking around for more chairs.<br>"Mr. and Mrs. Blake agreed that they would let us sit in the chairs that were met for them, isn't that sweet of them?" Velma asked smiling at me. I didn't answer; I just stared at the ground, thinking about all the precious moments I spent with Daphne. After everyone began to arrive, the pastor from Daphne's church came over to the casket and began to speak, but I interrupted him; I felt like I should be doing something more, like I should be doing something to help her be remembered. Don't all fiancés usually do something at their love's funeral besides sit there?  
>"Could I please say something about Daphne before you begin?" I asked. He sighed and signaled for me to come over to the stand that held a microphone and a Holy Bible; I smiled and grabbed the microphone, looking out at the 200 hundred guests and began my speech about Daphne.<p>

"**My fiancé, Daphne, was the most beautiful girl I know, and the only one I'll ever truly love. Based on the number of faces here today, it's clear that I'm not the only one who loves her. In her too-short 25 years of life she was a friend to many people who valued her humor, care, and friendliness. She always hated more than anything to see people cry, so instead we should celebrate her life. I know I'm just happy that I was lucky enough to be able to call her my fiancé and spend most of my life with her; I don't deserve her, she's too amazing.**

**I remember the day we met. She was young and gorgeous with her long, orange hair; she looked so much like she does today, only more mature and more beautiful. I remember the first time I asked her out in high school; I was jealous because she thought our teacher was cute. Back then, when I was dating Daphne, I didn't pay any attention to her, I didn't treat her like I should of. Instead, I was paying attention to those stupid, pointless traps. But after high school, everything changed, and we finally had a real relationship. We have been engaged for exactly one week now; I asked Daphne to marry me on the day she died. I wish she could still be here so that we could plan out our wedding, which I know that she's always dreamed of getting married. I wish she could be here for me to marry her, have our honeymoon, and have children together, but it's never going to happen, and it breaks my heart to know this. I was told some heartbreaking news last week, and I don't if you've heard it or not. Daphne was pregnant with my child when she died. Velma Dinkley was told a few days before the accident and insisted that Daphne tell me, when she finally decided that she was going to, it was too late. Also, I've discovered that the person who crashed into Daphne's car is my father, Mayor Jones." **People all throughout the audience gasped; at Daphne being pregnant or my dad being the one who killed her, I don't know. I continued.** "Anyways, Daphne always brought me up when I was down, and the few times she was ever down, I'd be able to do the same for her. No one will ever be able to take her place, not only for me, but for any of us. I know she would be very surprised and honored to see so many of us here for her. I love her and miss her, as I'm sure we all do, but I know that she's in my heart, right where she always has been. I love you Daphne."**

After I finished my speech, I walked away from the stand over to the casket, slipped the engagement ring onto Daphne's third, left hand finger, kissed her forehead and walked over to my car, driving off into the setting sun towards home. When I finally arrived I went inside and changed into my blue jeans, white shirt, and orange ascot; the outfit that I always wear_.' I needed to spend some alone time with Daphne,' _I thought to myself. I climbed into my car once again, and drove off to the beach.

**Okay, one more chapter after this! I was kind of disappointed that I only got one review for chapter 4, and that was DiamondLiv. Thanks, much appreciated! I got those two funeral speeches online and changed the names and deleted/added some sentences in there, so I didn't make those up. The next chapter will be the shortest in this story, but I promise to make it really good. Oh, and I know that it might be really gross for Fred to kiss Daphne when she's, well dead, but he does; that's how strong their love is ;) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed; they always bring a smile to my face. MORE REVIEWS MEANS THE LAST CHAPTER GETS UP HERE FASTER! I promise I won't disappoint with the last chapter.  
>I don't own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters; they belong to Cartoon Network, Warner Bros, and Hanna-Barbera.<br>Please review!  
>-FraphneAddict<strong>


	6. A Walk on the Beach

**Memories  
>Chapter 6: A Walk on the Beach<strong>

The Crystal Cove beach was always Daphne's favorite place in the whole world; she loved to sit in the sand and look out at the horizon as the sun settled beneath the calm, blue ocean waters. I would always hold her in my arms and we would talk forever, watching the sun as it disappeared, and look at the sky as it turned from blue, to pink, to black. That's where I was now, walking barefoot along the very edge of the beach, the calm cool water flowing up to my ankles and going back towards the ocean, over and over again. The sun is just on the horizon above the water, making everything across the sky a beautiful shade of pink. A cool breeze is following in the air, making my hair blow in the wind slightly, which Daphne loved. As she always told me, "When the blows you're hair around like that, you look so cute!" I smiled at that, and continued walking down the deserted beach, my hands in my pockets, listening to the call of the seagulls as they flew above my head.

Something about this place just seemed special; it reminded me of that night that Daphne visited me. She wasn't here, walking right next to me, but somehow I could feel her spirit here with me, right now. I can feel her love in the breeze; every time it hits me, I feel love and warmth flow into my body and heal me. I finally stopped my slow pace and face the ocean, staring at it. I felt my mouth turn up into a small smile as one stray tear escaped my eye and went sliding down my cheek; a tear of love, happiness, and sadness. I reached down to my orange ascot, the one that Daphne hand-made for me, and took it off of me. I held it in my hands and watched the breeze make it flap gently. I smiled at leaned my head down, pressing my lips gently to the fabric. After that I whispered, "I love you Daphne," and I dropped the ascot, letting the breeze take it away, and it did. I watched it fly away out into the distance until it vanished from sight.

This was a prefect, quite place for me to recall all the memories that I could of Daphne. The first time we met, our first date, our first kiss, the day I proposed to her, the night she visited me, and the very last kiss we ever shared, and all the little memories in between. Memories are what will keep Daphne alive with me, in my heart, for the rest of my life.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter; I hope you enjoyed it! I, personally, am very pleased with this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, they always bring a smile to my face. Thank you to DiamondLiv, Holliex3, bfg 101, HarrietB, and mystery machine for all of the lovely reviews. This is the last chapter of Memories; I hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to shout out to every single person who read this story, even if they didn't review. Love you guys!  
>I don't own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.<br>-FraphneAddict**


End file.
